Rhapsody in Blue/Transcript
NARRATOR: "Submerged deep in the hot water, I let a drawn-out sigh escape my lips. The feeling of seemingly every muscle in my body relaxing is euphoric. I have no idea how long it's been since I had a genuine hot bath, but right now I can hardly be bothered trying to remember." NARRATOR: "Maybe I'm giving the simple fact that for once I get to have a real bath more credit than it's due; the chance to just calm down, allow myself to unwind and have some time to myself is a welcome one. Hanako, Lilly and I wandered about outside, exploring the extent of the surprisingly large tract of land surrounding the house. Then we spent the majority of the afternoon resting, watching television, reading, and playing cards. It may not have been the most exciting finale to the trip, but such tranquil peacefulness is something to savor. Even after we return to the school tomorrow, I think I'll remember this little house in Hokkaido for a long time. It's a pity we only have a couple more hours to spend here before going to get the train back. All I can do is yawn contentedly while I watch the steam slowly rising from the clear water's placid surface, my eyes eventually locking onto the ceiling. Our exams are imminent. I've barely studied at all for them. On top of that, I don't even know what I'll do after graduation. Passing exams is all well and good, but to what end? Also now, of all times, I'm getting into a relationship." HISAO: "What the hell am I doing?" NARRATOR: "... ...I guess I shouldn't think like that. What's done is done, and maybe this could be viewed as just another aspect of my new life that I'm working on. I enjoy being with Lilly, and there's more to life than school and a career after all. As I busily attempt to rationalize all that's happened, I hear a series of raps on the door. I pick myself up and sit upright, trying to figure out the source. Three, no more and no less. Light yet assertive in their tapping, and timed regularly enough to tune a metronome. I'd be extremely surprised if it wasn't Lilly." LILLY: "May I... come in?" NARRATOR: "Yeah, it's Lilly." HISAO: "I'm still in the bath, I'll be out in a sec." LILLY: "...I know." NARRATOR: "The voice coming from the other side of the door freezes me. After a second's thought, I rest on the side of the bath and let my arms dangle over the side. Despite trying my best to play it off, I can't help letting my mind wander." HISAO: "S-sure, come in." NARRATOR: "With that she opens the door, slowly walking into the room and closing it behind her. She looks oddly calm, countering my racing heart." HISAO: "Ah... h-hey... Lilly." LILLY: "Do you mind if I take a bath with you?" HISAO: "I don't mind. Go ahead." NARRATOR: "With a small nod she begins to lift her sweater off her shoulders, baring her chest little by little." HISAO: "I could do that for you, if you'd like." LILLY: "Refused." HISAO: "Why?" LILLY: "..." NARRATOR: "Her face shows she's still not overly comfortable with letting me attend to her. I can't say I blame her. She continues undressing, her shirt and skirt falling to the floor and leaving her in her white lace bra and panties. Eventually, she stands bare in the center of the room." Next Scene: The Momentary Present Category:Lilly Scenes Category:Scenes in Lilly's Route Category:Act 3 Transcripts Category:Act 3 - Present Transcripts